Solitude
by The Under Handed One
Summary: Last being in the universe, powerful beyond belief. Uzumaki Naruto is the epitome of solitude. Last survivor of a dead universe, what will he do if he could be sent back? What could he accomplish for the divine will of Kami? StrongNaruto Vote for pairing.


A/N.

Hey everyone my name is The Under Handed One and I am a beta reader. Never really thought about writing a story before, but there you go. My idea did come from the story "The Silent King" by Vault Di-adon (I think that's the spelling) With his/her express permission I decided to change the story line a little bit. The idea is his/hers but the story is mine. Be kind this is my first ever story so review and tell me what you think.

Solitude

Prologue – Where is your god?

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"**Demon/ Summon speech"**

**'Demon/ Summon thought'**

Silence. It was all that there was, all that there ever would be. Human kind had recovered before, but not this time. He truly was alone in the universe. He had been alone for so long, so very long.

A lone figure is all that stood on the desolate wastelands that had once been the majestic beauty of a Tomorian forest. Its once abundant landscape had been reduced to ash by the Krenton race in the third and final battle for the Helcron system. The figure took a huge sigh, memories upon memories assaulting his thoughts driving a steak through his heart. That had been what? Two thousand years ago? Two thousand years and it still hurt to think about what he has lost... His poor Mo-Chan..... When they had attacked, he had taken her to a safe place to hide from the Krenton horde. He then left her to destroy the foolish race that had forfeit their right to live the second they decided to attack his precious home. With one last "I love you" he diapered to rid the universe of the menace.

Through the forest he ran, destroying all in his path. One by one the enemy invaders were defeated. As he returned to his dear beloved, he spotted smoke coming from the place where he left her. As fast as his legs would take him, he rushed to his love, hoping that she were okay. But fate is a cruel mistress, when he reached her, there was not a thing left that could identify the shapeless blob as human.

He left that planet that day. Left all civilization behind. Traveled as far as he could to the edge of the universe and in his grief, slept, not to be awoken for a millennium.

(Time Skip – Two thousand years)

An explosion of light and energy ripped across the universe, defying the laws of physics with its speed. All planets in its wake were stripped of life in an instant. No man, woman, child, plant, animal, being was left alive in the entire universe. Except one. A shuddered breath was drawn in as black pupil less eyes opened to gaze out at the world of his inhabitants.

"I am........awake" A deep voice said, not at all weakened over the many years of its disuse. "How...... Wait! I feel no life, none, It cant be! There must be something.... anything...... I cant be alone........ not again......."

Across the universe he traveled, every single planet, every corner in the conceivable universe, into the different dimensions that were inconceivable... nothing. He had checked every single planet... except one. His home planet. The one planet he had not been to in over sixteen million years of his existence. Earth. The one place he vowed never to return. But he had to be sure!

He sty reamed across space, traveling at speeds inconceivable by any being, desperation forcing him faster and faster. He knew if he wasn't careful, he could tear a hole in space and the entire universe would cease existing. But he didn't care, he had to know. Besides, who would it kill? Certainly not his. If he couldn't kill himself then there was nothing that could.

He slowed as he reached the planet formerly known as earth. Its once blue surface reduced to a sickly brown color. It was the global warming that finally got them. Fucking Al Gore was still gloating in the afterlife. The figure traveled all over the earth in search of any sign of life. Nothing, absolutely nothing left. The man had almost given up hope until he spotted a spec of green on the continent of Africa. Briefly he thought about the irony, the last life in the universe was the origin of life in the universe.

He approached the green spot, no bigger than 100 meters by 100 meters, and saw something he thought he would never see again. Kami. Kami herself was sitting in the shade of a tree, staring expectantly at him.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I have been expecting you"

_A/N _There we go, a prologue, a bit short, but tell me what you think. Please I accept criticism but no flames. I need a beta cause I'm useless at drafting my own work. Pm me if interested.

TUHO


End file.
